May Love do us Part
by funfriend123
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are getting hot, but maybe thats not the newest couple with Miranda around...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story please review, Im just starting.  
  
Lizzie McGuire At the Movie theater, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Wow it's packed.  
  
Miranda: The line is humongous!  
  
Gordo: I say we leave and hit the mall.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda nodded and they started to walk out. And went to the mall. When they got there, Miranda spotted Ethan Craft, but didn't want Lizzie to know so she quickly came up with an excuse.  
  
Miranda: I have to go. to the bathroom I will be right back.  
  
Lizzie was staring down a beautiful scarf and Gordo was staring down Lizzie, so they didn't pay much attention.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo: Sure whatever.  
  
Miranda walked over the Ethan casually and started talking.  
  
Miranda: Hi Ethan,  
  
Ethan quickly jumped and turned at Miranda.  
  
Ethan: Whoa Miranda, you like scared me.  
  
Miranda giggled  
  
Mirada: Oh sorry, I I I just stopped in and I saw you and and-  
  
Ethan looked at a beautiful scarf with silk colors, then he looked at Miranda.  
  
Ethan: Miranda Your eyes, they're beautiful. like this scarf.  
  
Ethan pulled up the scarf off the rack but it was tangled so the whole rack fell splat on Ethan. He crawled out and started talking again forgetting he know a whole rack down. The Spanish store keeper came over to him and starting yelling at him.  
  
Ethan: Whoa dude.  
  
Ethan reached down and picked up the whole rack with one hand and stood it up properly. The store keeper scowled and went back behind his desk. Miranda: So, where were we.  
  
Ethan: Miranda, we should totally hang out, like a movie or something.  
  
Miranda was shocked she remembered the movie theater was packed though.  
  
Miranda: I loved too but Ethan me and my friends-  
  
Miranda stopped. She forgot about her friend and lot track of time.  
  
Miranda: The movie theater will be packed  
  
She said as she started toward the door.  
  
Ethan went up on his tip toes as the crown separated them.  
  
Ethan: My cousin works there, he get us there for free, food and everything! Pick you up are 7:00?  
  
Miranda: Gave a quick thumbs up and went back to the scarf place. She didn't see Lizzie and Gordo anywhere. She headed toward the door to see if they went out side, but before she reached it she saw Lizzie's blonde hair near the bathroom. She decided Lizzie was waiting for her but then she noticed she was kissing someone, but not just anyone, it was GORDO!  
  
Well that's my first chapter please review~ Thanks! 


	2. Is it working?

Second Chapter I hope you like!!!  
  
Miranda Stood there, stunned, yet, guilty. Finally Lizzie noticed her.  
  
Lizzie: Uhh. Hi Miranda, I. we were just waiting for you.  
  
Miranda Just stared at her, eyes wide, her jaw dropped.  
  
Gordo: I'm going to wait for you two outside.  
  
Lizzie leaned over for a kiss but Gordo didn't turn around, so she rolled her head back to her first position.  
  
Lizzie: Before you say anything, I just want you to know that that small kiss didn't mean anything.  
  
Miranda just stood there.  
  
Lizzie: I don't understand if you hate me, having a boyfriend isn't the end of the world.  
  
Miranda's eyes became regular and again, and she closed her mouth.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda we will still be tight don't worry.  
  
Miranda: Uh Uh, YOU KISSED HIM!!!! Lizzie, WEEE won't be tight, you and Gordo will be tight. Now, every time we go somewhere, you and Gordo are going to keep giving each other these SILLY looks. And at the movies. I can't sit next to BOTH of you anymore. And. and.  
  
Lizzie: No, it won't be different. We are going on a date tonight and I promise, if it doesn't work then I promise I won't give him another chance!!!  
  
Miranda: I I can't believe it. You know what, just go on you date tonight, because I never want to see your ugly face again!!!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie both stormed out of the door and got stuck. Lizzie got through first. When Lizzie's mom came to pick them Gordo got in first, Lizzie was about to get in but Miranda dived in next to him, then Lizzie got in.  
  
That night, Lizzie and Miranda were getting ready for their dates. Lizzie wore a strapless red sparkly dress, and Miranda wore a silk lavender dress that was low cut. When Gordo picked Lizzie up, he gave her flowers and a ring. When Ethan picked Miranda up her gave her a box of chocolates, and a pair of socks that's say I rule. It turns out that Lizzie and Miranda, and their dates decide to see the same movie, in the same movie theater, at the same TIME! Lizzie and Gordo sat up front, and Ethan and Miranda sat close to the back.  
  
Ethan: Miranda, I like, like your hair.  
  
Miranda: Umm thanks.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Gordo: So how did Miranda take it?  
  
Lizzie: Umm not so well. She will get over it though.  
  
The movie started, during the middle of the movie, Miranda noticed Lizzie and Gordo lip locking. again.  
  
Miranda: Is it working, Lizzie? (under her breath)  
  
Ethan: Miranda, Will you like totally be my like girlfriend?  
  
Miranda GASPED  
  
That's IT!!! Please R&R 


	3. 7 minutes in a disaster

Miranda sat there. She couldn't believe it. She thought it was the movie and ignored it.  
  
Ethan: Uhh Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Oh! Whats up?  
  
Ethan: Did you like here my question?  
  
Miranda Finally noticed it wasn't the movie. Ethan rubbed his hair back. It looked like one of those old fashion "slow motion" Things they have in really cheesy movies. Meanwhile with Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Umm Gordo, I am worried about Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Oh don't worry about her. Tomorrow is Sunday. Nobody can be mad on Sunday. We can all go to that party Ethan is having tomorrow night. It'll be fine.  
  
Lizzie: I hope your right.  
  
Back to Miranda and Ethan:  
  
Miranda: Umm how about I tell you tomorrow night at your PAR-TAAA!!  
  
Ethan: What?  
  
Miranda: party Ethan, PARTY.  
  
Ethan: Ohh.  
  
The next night, at Ethan's party. Miranda walked in his door. Everyone stared at her, Ethan smiled at her. Kate rolled her eyes and walked over to her.  
  
Kate: You better back off my boyfriend or like I will. ruin your high school experience!  
  
Miranda: Sheesh Kate, I'm not even go-  
  
Then Miranda saw a big sign over a closet. The sign read "7 Minutes in Heaven" Miranda has heard of those things but never saw it for real. Just then Gordo and Lizzie walked in holding hands. Ever one stare. It was dead Silent. Then everyone starting clapping. Ethan walked over to Them. Their cheeks turned red like cherries.  
  
Ethan: Way to go Gordon!  
  
The music went on. People danced and people ate. Finally Ethan came up to Miranda.  
  
Ethan: Miranda do you like want to go in 7 minutes of heaven? Miranda quickly agreed to get away out of the mess. It was quiet but loud in the closet. You could here people against the closet. Ethan came closer. Miranda stepped back. Ethan stepped closer. Miranda was leaning against the door now. Ethan was about 5 inches away.  
  
Ethan: Miranda can I have my answer now?  
  
Miranda forgot she had to answer him tonight. She was leaning against the door her hand on the door knob, but her back was against the door.  
  
Miranda: Ethan I I I I can't! I can't because, because friendship is forever! And you, you, aren't. I want to really but that will ruin my friendship and I can't lose that. I'm sorry.  
  
Ethan was shocked. He has never been turned down. He couldn't leave the closet with out a kiss. It would ruin his popularity. He leaned over for a kiss. Miranda's palm was sweaty. She tried to get out but she couldn't. Finally she got the grip and open the door with her still leaning on it. It was too late. Ethan had already locked his lips on Miranda. Everyone could see them kissing. Including Lizzie and Gordo. 


	4. I think I made a terrible Mistake

Miranda quickly ran away and found the bathroom and locked herself in. Lizzie followed her but stayed outside the bathroom. She heard Miranda crying.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda?  
  
Miranda was surprised to hear Lizzie. Then a sudden urge of anger.  
  
Miranda: Go away!  
  
Lizzie: Miranda I need to talk to you let me in.  
  
Miranda didn't say anything. Then opened the door. Lizzie walked in then locked it behind her. She could see Miranda's eyes were all puffy.  
  
Miranda was still crying but managed to talk.  
  
Miranda: I know your mad at me. I didn't mean to kiss him I was leaning against the door and then he leaned over and-  
  
Lizzie: I know Miranda I know. I'm just want to be friends again. It's not like you went out with him or anything.  
  
Miranda: Well actually-  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Miranda: But, Lizzie when he asked me to be his girlfriend-  
  
Lizzie: You probably said yes right? RIGHT!?  
  
Lizzie stormed out. She walked over to Gordo and told him she was waiting by the door. She walked over to the door and sat down to the side of it. Gordo was talking to Ethan.  
  
Gordo: So Ethan how's.  
  
Ethan: Miranda she's fine. She's playing hard to get.  
  
Gordo: WHAT? What do you mean?  
  
Ethan: Well you see, I only went out with her once. And we didn't really kiss. Right when she opened the door I leaned forward and kissed her. And when I asked her to be my girlfriend-  
  
Gordo: Miranda? YOU asked her to be your girlfriend?  
  
Ethan: Ya dude right on! Except she said "no" for some friendship thing. She said theres no, umm, what's that subject I'm failing?  
  
Gordo: Chemistry?  
  
Ethan: Right. So it's over between us.  
  
Ethan stretched out and looked around and saw Jill a classmate of Ethan's.  
  
Ethan: Hey Jill honey! Let's talk.  
  
Ethan walked away. Gordo decided there wasn't much to do so he went to tell Lizzie they could go home now.  
  
Gordo walked over to Lizzie and sat down next to her.  
  
Gordo: Hey!  
  
Lizzie jumped.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo you scared me.  
  
Gordo: You look sad, what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda got all mad at us because we are going out and she is going out with ETHAN!!!  
  
Gordo was surprised to hear that because of what Ethan just said.  
  
Gordo: Did she say that?  
  
Lizzie remembered that she just assumed that Miranda said yes.  
  
Lizzie: Yes, well. no, BUT WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD SAY NO TO ETHAN?!  
  
Gordo scowled. And Lizzie smiled, then Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: Ethan told me Miranda didn't want to kiss him, and he said that Miranda said "no" because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with you.  
  
Lizzie: With me?  
  
Gordo: Yea.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh Gordo, I think I made a terrible mistake. 


	5. Lizzie and Ethan?

5th chapter and maybe the last!!!  
  
Lizzie felt horrible. Miranda stood up for her and all she did was yell.  
  
Lizzie stood up. She forgot to tell Gordo where she was going. She quickly ran to Miranda. But, Ethan saw Lizzie running and stepped straight in front of her. Lizzie bumped into him. She tried to go around but Ethan just moved to where she was going.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie your running so fast from Gordo, Did u brake up? In that case.  
  
Ethan leaned over and did a very short kiss. Lizzie finally got around. And ran to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.  
  
Miranda: Who is it?  
  
Lizzie: It's me  
  
Miranda didn't answer she just opened the door and let Lizzie in.  
  
Miranda: Did u come to yell at me more.  
  
Miranda started crying again.  
  
Lizzie: No, Ethan told Gordo and Gordo told me about what u said in the closet.  
  
Miranda looked up innocently.  
  
Lizzie: Come on, Let's go home.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie walked to the door. Gordo scowled at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo what's wrong?  
  
Gordo: Yours what's wrong I'm going HOME!!!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo WAIT!!! Miranda meet me outside.  
  
Gordo: OK what!?  
  
Lizzie: What's up?!  
  
Gordo: Well for you it's Ethan!!!  
  
Lizzie was confused, then she remembered that Ethan kissed her.  
  
Lizzie: Ooooh your mad at me because of Ethan kissing me?  
  
Gordo: Oh no while we are going out you can just go around kissing anyone you want!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo be reasonable  
  
Gordo: Yea right  
  
Gordo walked away and Lizzie and Miranda walked home.  
  
That's all for this chapter making the next one soon!R&R please 


	6. Happy Ending

Next chapter , pretty exciting!  
  
That night, Lizzie couldn't sleep. She had a bad dream that she was walking down the wedding isle with Gordo, but then we she was suppose to kiss him, he turned into Ethan. When she finally woke up it was 5:00 in the morning, she only had 1 more hour and then she had to get up for school. She tiptoed downstairs, she was going to walk to Gordo's house and just watch his room and wonder what he was dreaming. She opened the door and she saw Gordo watching Lizzie's room. She quietly tiptoed over to behind Gordo. She whispered into his ear.  
  
Lizzie: I wonder what she's dreaming about.  
  
Gordo: Yea I d-  
  
Gordo turned around with surprise. Lizzie sat down and started talking fast so it sounded like one big word  
  
Lizzie: GordoI'msorryIdidn'tmeantokisshimhemademeIdidn'twa-  
  
Gordo put his finger to his lips and leaned over and kissed her. Little did they both know Matt, Lizzie's little brother was watching the whole thing. Finally he yelled out.  
  
Matt: Ooooh this is a good movie, an alien, and a genius. Kissy Kissy!  
  
Lizzie was surprised she then felt a strike of anger.  
  
Lizzie: I'm not an alien, you want an alien? LOOK IN THE MIRROR!!!  
  
Lizzie was about to run but then Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand  
  
Gordo: Don't go.  
  
Lizzie sat down slowly. Matt figured that he didn't do much damage so he went away. Lizzie and Gordo kissed, a deep and meaningful kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
